callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Beauty of Annihilation
Immunity Hey, i heard with 7.92 and no Immunity Sniper Luigi 19:57, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Final Line As of now the last line says "DEATH SO CLOSE THAT I CAN TASTE IT!" but when I listen to it I hear "DOOM" instead of "DEATH". Does anyone else find this when they listen to it? [[User:Darkraider09|'Darkraider09']] [[User talk:Darkraider09|'Talk']] 02:15, August 08 (UTC) I too heard "doom" and not "death" during the last line. Mr Zurkon 13:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You heard wrong. It's been confirmed as 'death.' Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 05:02, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Unlock Can someone unlock the page? There is no need for it to be locked. Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 01:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Playing the song Where is the link to play the song????? 17:46, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Missed a spot. The line, "With all that's good and clean, you can't fucking annihilate me!"'' should read, ''"Down with all that's goo and clean, you can't fucking annihilate me!" At least that's what Kevin Sherwood put as the lyric, and seeing as he wrote the song... yeah. Anyone know what 7.62 velocity is referring to?Lostkavi 19:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah man, 7.62 is the standard NATO round - it's a bullet calibre used in Springfield, Winchester, and Carbine rifles, to name a few. High velocity refers to the higher velocity that rounds gain when packed with certain powders, allowing the bullet to travel further. CaptainFlowers 07:16, May 4, 2011 (UTC) CaptainFlowers Very first line Yticorpicer fo yaw yb emoc, seiticorta ym ll-a-a-a backwards is a-a-a-ll my atrocities ,come by way of reciprocity i just think this should be added to the trivia Most people know that, and it's not that hard to tell. So...no. CoaZTalk 02:20, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Please unlock the page, It's "death's so close that i can taste it" Not doom. Tyler D'Ambrosio 01:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Just think it should be there For the trivia section, poison fills the cup of the carpenter, thats has to be a reference to nikolai.Henry Blanchard 13:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) also i am chewing the bones of my own reprocity or whatever refers to richtofen 21:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Its speculation so no it cant be there. CounterShift 01:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC) HellHound version in SNN It says it doesn't play at the end of a Hellhound round in Shi no Numa, in W@W. That's a lye. I even just played SNN, on W@W, and it's in there just the same as in all the other maps. Ben Again 00:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I had a feeling no one would read this. It sucks, I'm a registered user and I still can't edit the page. Do they EVER lift these locks? Anyway, if you people STILL don't believe that, here's a video of one of my playthroughs. Skip to 10:10 for le hellhounds. It's the same damn clip of the same damn song, Beauty of Annihilation, in W@W. Problem? Ben Again 11:30, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I know this is late, but "Also a clip of it plays at the end of each Hellhound andSpace Monkey round." The entire song does not play, but a piece of it does. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 05:05, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Error In Lyrics The second time it says this in the written lyrics: "NO! Love lost on me! MORE! Life so costly" the bold should be inverted. CounterShift 15:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) There seems to be a troll editing it lots because listen to it in game with sfx voice off its 00:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) StG44/MP44 The 7.62 and 7.92 seem to refer to the StG44/MP44. 20:51, September 21, 2011 (UTC)paiklandtrance What? The StG fires 7.92x33, nothing 7.62. The two numbers most likely refer to 7.62x63 (or .30-06, if that's your thing) and 7.92x57, the rounds used by the main rifles of the US and Germany, respectively.--Darth Ultimatum (talk) 16:04, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Just some grammar and clutter issues Some parts I believe should change: Also a clip of it plays at the end of each Hellhound and Space Monkey round. A part of Beauty of Annihilation plays at the end of a Hellhound, Space Monkeys and Pentagon Thief round, except in the World at War version of Shi No Numa. These parts should be merged together, to reduce clutter and fix grammar up, like this: A modified part of Beauty of Annihiliation plays once the fog disappears on Hellhound rounds and when the Space Monkey and Pentagon Thief rounds are over. On Shi No Numa in World at War, however, Beauty of Annihiliation does not play at the end of a Hellhound round. WhereIsMyVodka 05:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC)WhereIsMyVodka Note: It DOSE play in W@W's Shi no Numa at the end of a Hellhound round. Ben Again 11:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) "7.62 and 7.92 refer to two notably powerful NATO rounds" What? There was never a 7.92mm NATO rounds, and 7.62 NATO was never used in WWII (the era WaW takes place in). This trivia needs to be edited, or removed altogether. --Darth Ultimatum (talk) 16:08, May 12, 2013 (UTC)